Currently, an identity identification method based on a biometric feature (for example, a facial feature) is relatively popular.
In practice, when identity identification is performed on a user, in one aspect, a biometric feature collection device needs to collect a biometric feature (which is referred to as a collected biometric feature in the present specification and can be considered as a primary identification factor) of the user, and uploads the collected biometric feature to a server. In another aspect, to improve accuracy of identity identification, the user further needs to provide an auxiliary identification factor (for example, a password or a verification code) to the server. For example, the user needs to input a password associated with an identity of the user to the biometric feature collection device, and the biometric feature collection device uploads the collected biometric feature and the password to the server.
Next, the server performs identify identification for a collected biometric feature of a to-be-identified user. If an identity is identified, and the auxiliary identification factor passes validity verification (for example, a password provided by the user is consistent with a determined registration password associated with the identity), the server finally determines that an identity of the to-be-identified user is the determined identity.
However, the existing identity identification method is not convenient enough for the user.